


Hazy

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Fluff, Kravitz is a Service Top, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Denial, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Usually other people were struck dumb by Taako's looks. This was the first time it was the other way around since… well. "Uh, n-no," Taako finally stammered once he gathered his thoughts, pulling his notebook and coffee closer to him to free up the other half of the table. "It's open."---Does this count as a meet cute?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from [hazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE67jPPCjpM), not necessarily for the lyrics but just because this band is one that you definitely should be listening to and i love it
> 
> im not finished with this work but i was so excited to write it i just had to post the first part (i wrote this in like half an hour between classes)
> 
> if the tags and rating didnt give it away, the next part wont be nearly as innocent as this one is
> 
> you. know. me. i might come back and redo a bit of it before posting the second chapter but ill let you know
> 
> i hope you like it!

Taako hummed softly to himself, tapping the end of his pencil against the spellbook that lay open in front of him. It wasn't a very long book, about a hundred pages on the exact properties of and theories behind Dominate Person and other related Enchantment spells. Taako had never formally been trained in magic, so whenever he had the chance he liked to study up on the science behind it.

His favorite place to study was the café his best friend's wife Julia ran. All of the couches and chairs had hand knitted blankets draped over them--Taako had fallen asleep underneath plenty in his day--and, no matter how many times he tried to pay her, there was endless free coffee waiting for him. Julia let him use all of the books from the shelves that lined the back walls, more decoration than anything. Everyone else was discouraged from eating or drinking while reading them.

"Is this seat taken?"

Taako nearly dropped his pencil in surprise. He glanced up from the book and his notes, meeting eyes with one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. He had medium brown skin and loosely waved black hair that framed his face gorgeously, dark brown eyes sparkling with mirth. He wasn't clean shaven, short black stubble giving him an almost rugged look. And that _smile_. No one should have such perfectly straight and white teeth. 

Usually other people were struck dumb by Taako's looks. This was the first time it was the other way around since… well. "Uh, n-no," Taako finally stammered once he gathered his thoughts, pulling his notebook and coffee closer to him to free up the other half of the table. "It's open."

The man nodded at him, full lips turned up in a mischievous smirk like he could tell exactly what Taako was thinking. "I'm afraid I've never eaten here before. Do you have any recommendations?" the man asked, setting his messenger bag down beside his chair and running one hand through his soft-looking waves.

Taako had never had a "thing" for accents, unless one counted an instant liking toward Elvish accents as a "thing", but this man's Common was lilting and light despite his deep voice and Taako was instantly smitten. "Oh, anything Julia makes is fu-- is great." Taako wished he had his wizard hat on so he could pull the brim down over his eyes. "She won't recognize you if you're new, so she'll make you something good."

"Ta," the man said, and then stood up and went to the counter. Taako took advantage of his back being turned to fan himself with his hand. He wasn't in a drought or anything; Lup's insistence that they go out every few weeks meant he was never wanting for fuckbuddies, but that kind of man would make more than a fuckbuddy. Not that Taako _did_ relationships. Not anymore.

Just as Taako felt accidental melancholy settling over him, the man came back, holding a covered coffee cup and a small pie. "Er, she said it was piro… erm." He shifted from foot to foot.

"Пирожок," Taako said in Elvish. "Probably apple or pear. You look like you have a sweet tooth."

The man smiled again and sat across from him. "I do, that," he confirmed. After a moment's thought, and after setting his items down, the man continued, "I'm Kravitz, by the way."

"Kravitz," Taako repeated with a nod. "I'm Taako. Nice meeting you." Usually, if he was interested, it was easy for Taako to come up with something flirtatious. Right now he was worried he would trip over his words like a virgin and embarrass himself.

"You're a university student?" Kravitz asked, looking pointedly at Taako's notebook.

"No, no, this is just… for fun." Taako cleared his throat and began flipping random pages in the text. "I've got a full time job. Office work."

Kravitz' already beautiful face lit up and Taako had to resist the urge to sigh. "Oh, me as well! It can get tedious, yeah?"

Taako nodded again. Then he picked up his long cold coffee for something else to do with his hands. "So, are you new in town, or…?"

"I've lived in Neverwinter for maybe four years? Never visited this little place."

"Ah." Taako put his coffee back on the table and picked up his pencil. "Well, I hope you like it," he said weakly.

Kravitz bit his lower lip and tilted his head a bit as if he was thinking. Then he lifted a hand to scrub at the back of his head and asked, "This is, er, kind of sudden, but… could I take you out to dinner?" The attitude that had seemed so suave before suddenly got as nervous and flustered as Taako felt. "It's just, you're gorgeous, and I want to get to know you."

Taako thanked Istus for his dark skin, so maybe his searing blush wouldn't show too obviously. "Sure thing!" he said, trying not to sound over-eager. "Dinner sounds lovely." The smile Kravitz gave him in response just made him blush harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad you all like awkward taak and krav. i like them too
> 
> you wont believe how much i squirmed while writing this; i was better at writing smut at 15 than i am at 22. hopefully its at least vaguely sexy. the idea came right from a porno, so maybe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> warnings for: _mention_ of bloodplay and watersports, but theres none in here

A call from his sister had Taako leaving the café not ten minutes later. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder while he packed his bag and, after fishing a spare scrap of paper from the back of his notebook, wrote his phone number down and passed it to Kravitz. Kravitz smiled that borderline illegal smile at him again and Taako had to concentrate hard to hear his sister's voice over the nervous thumping of his own heart.

" _Taako, are you even fucking listening?_ " she said just as he pushed the front door open.

"Honestly? I wasn't. I got a date tonight." Taako only had to walk a few feet to get to his car, parallel parked on the curb, and he unlocked the passenger door with the button on his key to throw his bag inside. "A real date. With dinner and everything."

Lup sighed fondly. " _Congratulations, babydoll. No one should settle for getting reamed on an empty stomach. Now will you listen to me?_ "

Taako had the decency to feel a bit guilty. "Sorry, Lup. Go ahead." He started his car and only waited long enough to look in the side mirror for other drivers before he pulled out into the street. "You were saying you needed me to come get you? I'm on my way."

" _Just need a ride to Lucretia's house._ " Lup cleared her throat. " _I'm staying the night so no pickup required._ "

Any other day he would have jumped on the chance to tease Lup about her off-again on-again with Lucretia. Today he was feeling entirely too giddy. "So the Taaco Twins are both getting some tonight. The stars must have aligned… I should ask Noelle about it."

" _Fuck off,_ " Lup said, but she was laughing as she hung up the phone. Taako dropped his own phone in his cup holder and turned the volume dial up on the radio.

* * *

Kravitz assured him over the phone that the outfit he was wearing earlier that day would be fine. He fumbled over his words for a bit, saying something about not thinking Taako was cheap, but also that he knew it could be nerve-wracking to go somewhere too expensive for the first date, not that he didn't think Taako could afford it, not that _Taako_ would be paying, and so on. Taako had to stop laughing before he could shut Kravitz up.

It was Saturday, so it was easy to get Angus squared away with Carrey and Killian. As far as Taako knew they weren't interested in adopting but having Angus over once or twice a month seemed to sate whatever slight want they had for their own child.

Taako, gossip monger extraordinaire, knew that their current girlfriend Noelle had a much stronger maternal instinct than both of them combined. What that would mean for them a few years down the line was out of what Taako could See with his marginal Divination skill.

Kravitz pulled up outside Taako's apartment in a sleek black Mercedes-Benz. Taako, who had begun plucking anxiously at his leggings when Kravitz didn't show up at exactly eight pm, slightly revised his opinion of the sweetly flirty man he met in Julia's café. Apparently he was _loaded_.

"Office work?" Taako asked pointedly, letting Kravitz open the door for him and help him inside the car. In plain black leggings, tawny brown ankle boots, and a comfortable overlarge knit sweater, Taako was feeling distinctly underdressed for even _sitting_ in Kravitz' car.

Kravitz' nervous laugh slightly mollified Taako. "Ah, yes. I'm actually a marketing executive. For a rather large company."

Taako fiddled with the end of his braid and nodded, crossing one leg over the other and watching the speedometer inch upward. "Nice car," he replied.

"Thank you. I had to save rather a lot for it. N-not that I'm--"

"Dude, are you always so nervous, or is it just me?" Taako said teasingly, eyes flickering up to Kravitz' face while he twisted one of his loose curls around his finger.

Kravitz looked over at him; Taako knew how dark and deep his eyes were, and he must have been watching Kravitz _too_ seductively, because Kravitz immediately looked back at the road. "Just you," he admitted, and Taako felt giddy again. If Kravitz turned out to be a virgin Taako would probably pass out laughing.

They had a table reserved at some wine bar downtown Taako had never been to. It served average Neverwinter cuisine, which Taako conceded was a smart choice for a first date. Their table was in the perfect place, too, not too near the bar or the kitchens but also not right up front. Kravitz even knew the perfect wine to pair with Taako's pasta.

"How did you find Julia's, if you hadn't been there before?" Taako asked, feeling much more relaxed with a glass of wine in him. The restaurant was dim and romantic, filled with soft voices and even softer laughter. He had almost forgotten what a real date was like.

Kravitz, so polite as to not even put his elbows on the table, put his fork down before vaguely waving his hand. "I was passing by on the way to a more familiar coffee shop and it caught my eye. Of course, as soon as I walked in, I saw this _stunning_ Elf, and I had to talk to him if only for a moment."

"Flatterer." Taako grinned into his wine glass, and then placed it back on the table, almost unconsciously using magic to Mage Hand the wine bottle over his glass and pour more. When Kravitz just watched him instead of continuing to eat, Taako carefully placed the bottle down, dismissing the Hand. "Sorry, was that rude?" he asked, folding both real hands into his lap.

"Not at all," Kravitz said. "You just use magic so easily, it's mesmerizing."

Taako couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips at Kravitz' compliment. "About a hundred years of practice. You're a magic user as well, though, I can tell."

Kravitz' own smile faded a bit. "Yes. I am. But, er…." He glanced over to the table nearest to them--Taako looked as well, finding both occupants entirely engrossed in one another--and then murmured, "I'm a follower of the Raven Queen. Practically a Warlock."

"Ah." Taako couldn't say he wasn't surprised, especially since Kravitz seemed so innocent the entire night, but it wasn't as if the Raven Queen was one of the Old Gods. As far as Taako knew, she didn't even require animal sacrifice. "You'll have to tell me more about that sometime."

"Of course," Kravitz said. He swept an errant lock of hair out of his eyes, his face seeming somehow more open. "Lets talk about something lighter. Tell me about your family."

Taako smiled and let Kravitz lead the conversation away. He didn't mention anything about his son on principle--there was no reason someone like Kravitz should know about him and it just made Taako feel better to keep Angus out of these things. But he did talk about his twin sister and his two closest friends, practically his brothers. A return question about Kravitz' family got stunted, nervous answers, and Taako knew not to pry.

An hour later, Kravitz asked for the check, taking out a Gold Card that had Taako holding back his offer to pay. To think someone as rich and handsome as Kravitz would want to take Taako out even once…. Taako's wine-headiness sobered a bit and he nervously focused on his nails.

Kravitz was even pulling out his chair for him, and helping him wrap his scarf around his neck, gently passing his thumb over Taako's cheekbone. "Let me take you home," Kravitz said under his breath, leaving Taako to nod weakly.

Kravitz' hand didn't leave Taako's upper thigh the entire drive back. Taako simultaneously tried not to arch into it and also took mental inventory of his bedside table, confident he had lube but not so confident about condoms. Maybe there was one in his wallet somewhere?

"This is you," Kravitz said, parking the car at the curb in front of Taako's apartment between two other residents. Taako had barely gotten his seatbelt off before Kravitz was standing at his other side, passenger door open to the cool night air.

Taako stood up, thankful to find he wasn't so gone as to stumble out of the car. Kravitz closed the door behind him, and then, bold in the darkness, put his hand on Taako's waist. "This is me," Taako confirmed. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips against Kravitz', chaste and surprisingly sweet. He pulled back within a few seconds, watching with some satisfaction as Kravitz licked his lips. "Wanna come up?"

"Gods," was all Kravitz said, and then Taako was being pushed against the side of the most expensive car he had ever touched, Kravitz supporting him with one hand at the nape of his neck and the other at the small of his back. Their kisses were open mouthed now, hot and wet; Taako didn't quite lick Kravitz' tongue but it was a close thing.

As soon as it started, it ended. Kravitz pulled back first, pupils blown wide and hair disheveled; _I did that,_ Taako thought victoriously.

"The neighbors don't need _that_ much of a show," he said aloud, smirking triumphantly as he took Kravitz' hand and pulled him to the front door. He opened the outer latch with a code, and then walked him up the stairs to the second floor where he used his key.

He had barely locked the door behind him before Kravitz was kissing him again, leading down his jaw and his throat, almost to the collar of his sweater. "Bedroom?" he asked against Taako's collarbone, his hands roaming under Taako's sweater to the bare skin of his back. 

"Ah, second door on the left," he breathed, and then to his surprise, Kravitz bodily lifted him off the floor. Taako could only squeak at first, and then he was giggling, arms around Kravitz' shoulders as he was walked backward through his dark apartment. Kravitz dropped him on the bed--made before their date with nice, clean, presumptuous sheets--and wasted no time crawling in after him.

Darkvision meant Taako could see every detail of Kravitz' lust-filled expression in that moment. Instead of expecting Taako to take what he wanted like most of his fucks did, Kravitz sat at the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes and then, much more gently, removing Taako's.

Kravitz kissed the inside of his left ankle, watching Taako lean up on his elbows. "You're breathtakingly beautiful," he said quietly. "Can I blow you?"

Taako huffed a laugh. "I've never heard it phrased like that, but sure," he said, sitting up more so he could pull his leggings off. He froze as Kravitz grabbed his wrists, stilling them. He didn't do it violently but his grip was steady and unyielding.

"Let me," Kravitz said, and then, to Taako's surprise, stood up and went to the standing lamp in the corner, turning it on. Taako _knew_ he had Darkvision, and you didn't need your eyes to have a good fuck anyway. He told Kravitz both these things and got a surprisingly devious smirk in reply. "I want to see you in full color," was all he said, which made Taako want to hide his face in a pillow.

He put two fingers in either side of Taako's leggings, pulling them down to his thighs. Then he put his mouth to Taako's hip, using his tongue and teeth to lightly mark along the top of his underwear.

Taako was getting a bit nervous. Foreplay was all well and good, but he was really expecting Kravitz to just go for it. Not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying being teased like this.

"Kravitz?" he murmured, reaching down and putting his hand in Kravitz' hair to make him look up. "Gimmie a second." When Kravitz moved away he was able to reach over into his bedside table, finding a box of condoms with three still inside. He sent a quick, thankful prayer up to anyone who would have it and then ripped one open.

Kravitz just watched him shimmy his underwear down to his leggings and roll the condom onto himself, only stopping him when "applying protection" became "jacking off." He put his hand on Taako's cock in an imitation of how Taako did himself, slowly rubbing his thumb under the head and using his other hand to cup Taako's balls.

" _Shit_ ," Taako groaned, wishing he could bend his legs without interrupting Kravitz' work. He wanted to reach down and join Kravitz in touching himself but something told him he would just be pushed away. "Just put your mouth on me, dude, come on."

"Pushy," Kravitz teased, but he did as Taako asked, sliding his hand down to the base of Taako's cock and finally putting it in his mouth. He didn't waste any time in taking him halfway down his throat.

Taako's answering moan was probably too loud but he couldn't bring himself to care, putting his hand back in Kravitz' hair and watching him suck Taako's cock like it was the only thing in the world. Lying down wasn't the best angle for a blowjob but Kravitz didn't seem hindered, moving his hand from Taako's balls to slide two fingers to press flat against his hole.

When Taako choked around his next moan, startled, Kravitz looked up under hooded eyes. "No?" he asked against the side of Taako's dick, seeming unwilling to let it alone for more than a few seconds.

"Fuck, yes, I just need--" Taako picked up the lube he had pulled out along with the condoms, handing it to Kravitz; he took Kravitz' momentary distraction to pull his leggings and underwear to his ankles, and then kicked them off and over the side of the bed, making Kravitz laugh. "I knew you were trying to trap me," he accused, lifting one leg to rest his calf over Kravitz' shoulder, the other bent and lying on the bed. No one said he couldn't show off just a little

"You have no idea how _fuckable_ you look in that sweater," Kravitz said, slicking his fingers with lube and putting them right back where they were, sliding obscenely against Taako's hole. The swear said in Kravitz' voice made Taako's cock jump with interest. "Can I…." He seemed to get embarrassed, shifting a bit closer and shaking his head.

Taako narrowed his eyes. "Can you what? If it's something with blood or piss, we gotta move to the bathroom."

Kravitz laughed again, muffling the sound against Taako's leg. "No, not that. I just… want you to stay there and let me, you know. Do everything."

"Lie back and think of New Elfington?" Taako asked, doubtful.

"Lie back and let me _have_ you," Kravitz amended in a soft voice. He chose that moment to slide both fingers inside Taako finally, pressing gently but inexorably forward while Taako tried and failed to catch his breath. "I want to fuck you until you beg me to come, and then keep fucking you."

Taako arched his back, his hands fisting in the sheets to keep from touching himself. "Oh, fuck," he gasped, two fingers turning into three. "Anything!" He dimly noticed Kravitz hadn't even unbuttoned his pants yet, too focused on, apparently, fingering Taako to death. Kravitz leaned forward and pushed the hem of Taako's sweater up, kissing up his ribcage and then licking curiously around his nipple.

Taako's chest was never particularly sensitive, but the combination of Kravitz' free hand returning to his cock and the other three fingers inside him made just the lightest touches cause electricity to run between every point Kravitz was touching. Kravitz reached up again briefly to grab a condom for himself and Taako almost came from the thought of it.

He made a genuine attempt to watch Kravitz open the fly of his trousers, shoving them down just enough to pull his cock out. Then his head fell back against his pillows and he groaned.

"Rich, gorgeous, and hung," Taako told the ceiling. "And he asks _me_ to dinner."

"Maybe two out of three, but have you seen yourself? I thought you were Eladrin at first glance." Kravitz pressed the head of his cock against Taako's hole but didn't push in, hooking his arms underneath Taako's legs to pull him closer. "Are you ready?"

Taako took a deep breath and then nodded. Kravitz guided himself in, stretching Taako more than his fingers had, and leaned forward once he had bottomed out. Taako obligingly tilted his head up so Kravitz could kiss him, more tongues and teeth than lips. Kravitz started out slow and sweet, rolling his hips to meet Taako's ass and then pulling out almost all the way.

"More?" Taako asked against Kravitz' mouth, still not really sure what "lying back" entailed and if it allowed requests. Kravitz shifted so he was on his hands above Taako and thrust into him harder, jolting the breath out of his lungs. Taako tried to muffle himself with the back of his arm but every movement pulled a high pitched moan from him.

Kravitz slowed after a minute, and then stopped, taking Taako's hand and pulling it away. "I want to hear you, Taako," he murmured, and then pulled all the way out, making Taako shiver underneath him.

"Why're you stopping?" Taako practically whined. Kravitz just smiled at him, helping him to sit up and then bodily shifting him as if he didn't weigh anything at all.

"As much as I want to see your face as you come," he said almost to himself. He put his hands on Taako's hips, arranging them so they were sitting up back to front, Taako in Kravitz' lap.

Taako groaned low in his throat when Kravitz slid back in, even deeper from the angle. "Who taught you to fuck like this?" he asked, mostly joking. Kravitz didn't answer but he did start to suck a mark into Taako's shoulder, their position giving his hands easy access to Taako's cock. "Oh, fuck, you're gonna make me come!"

Maybe a little porntastic, but all of the best dirty talk was. Kravitz certainly seemed to enjoy it. He made a positively animalistic sound and stroked Taako hard and fast, practically wringing his orgasm out of him while he continued to thrust into him.

"Kravitz, oh _gods_!" Taako leaned back into the Half-Elf, barely able to catch his breath. Kravitz sank his teeth more deeply into Taako's shoulder and he couldn't hold out anymore. He moaned almost painfully when Kravitz continued to stroke his cock, overstimulation chasing the rest of his oxygen away until all he could do was _feel_. Kravitz took the opportunity to press him facedown on the bed while Kravitz took what he wanted.

Taako only had to ride that pleasurable pain for another minute before Kravitz was climaxing inside of him, pressing gentle kisses to his spine while they both came down. Then he carefully pulled out and tied his condom off, taking Taako's off and tying it as well.

Kravitz stood up, looking entirely too sexy with his wrinkled button down shirt and sex mussed hair, still 90% dressed. He threw the condoms away in the trash by Taako's vanity, and then turned back toward the bed. "Bathroom?" he asked, sounding breathless and contented.

"Cross the hall," Taako mumbled, turning onto his side and waving his hand lazily. He couldn't remember the last time he was so entirely fucked out.

Water ran in the other room for a few seconds and then Kravitz returned, shoes on, trousers done up, and holding a damp white wash cloth. He got back into bed with Taako, who watched him with half-lidded eyes, and gently pushed him onto his back. Then he slowly spread his legs and started to clean him off.

It was intimate in a way that sex wasn't, embarrassing Taako into briefly trying to close his legs again until Kravitz stopped him. "Let me?" he asked, smiling a much mellower version of his should-be-illegal one.

Taako swallowed, and then nodded, letting Kravitz touch him softly and kindly. He paused the proceedings when Kravitz went so far as to start putting his underwear back on, blushing so hard he was sure his entire face was red.

"I got it, my dude," he muttered. Kravitz' continued presence was starting to piss him off against his will. "You're a good fuck, I'll give you that."

Kravitz didn’t seem to think anything of it, putting a hand on Taako's thigh. "So are you," he said with a short laugh, and Taako couldn't help but be amused as well. "Would it be alright if I asked you out to dinner again? Or a different type of date?"

Taako's self-preservation instincts tried to resist, tried to get him to say no, but then he sighed sharply. "I would love that, Kravitz," he said honestly. He shifted onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Kravitz' neck and kissing him deeply. Kravitz didn't pull away until he did, and then chased him with a few more kisses until Taako put a hand on his chest, his smile shy. "Lets save some for next time, hm?"

"Oh, yes." Now that he wasn't fucking Taako to within an inch of his life, Kravitz was adorably nervous again. "Sorry. I'll, um, I'll definitely call you, Taako." He helped Taako up and off the bed, valiantly trying not to laugh when Taako's legs didn't want to support him at first.

"Laugh it up, see if you fuck me again." Taako led him to the front door and unlocked it, opening it a half inch before glaring up at Kravitz. "Get out, before I throw you out," he said, only half joking. Kravitz held his hands up in surrender, leaned forward to give Taako one last kiss, and then walked out of his apartment.

Taako closed the door behind him. "Fuck," he murmured to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dude at a halloween party last week told me i was really pretty and wanted my number while i was dressed as taako and i channeled all my taako energies and let him down easy, haha. maybe the real taako would have just fucked him once, to give him the #experience?


End file.
